Everything is Fine
by santa.clause.is.a.stalker
Summary: Life was fine and dandy up until the slut killed me. Now it seems I've gotta grow up on an entirely diferrent world. This sucks.
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you shut up little bitch!" I was shoved back.

"Make me slut!" I gave her the finger.

"Slut?" Her fist swung towards me.

"Slut!" I sidestepped her fist and swung my own. It connected with her face.

"You whore!" Her fist flew at my nose, cracking it.

An enraged scream left me as I tackled her to the floor.

Her blows landed on me and mine landed on her. Bruises were already forming and blood already covered us.

"EOUNGH!" The slut and I were suddenly ripped apart. Coach Evans was holding her back so that meant either Miss Hagraves or Mr. Battipag had hold of me. "THIS LITTLE SHOW YOU TWO PUT ON IS REFLECTIONG ON OUR SCHOOL!" _Oh no. _"AND AS YOUR PRINCIPAL IT'S REFLECTING ON ME AS WELL!"_ Not Uncle George. _I was shoved foreword, Coach Evans doing the same with the slut. _Great. "Now make up you twerps." _"NOW MAKE UP YOU TWERPS!"

I glared at the slut harder just as she did the same with me. "I am oh so very sorry." She said with sarcasm. "I didn't mean to hurt your pretty face."

"Oh don't worry." A smirk settled on my lips. "Your face is worse off than mine." You could practically see the steam leaving her red head. "Although I must say," a feral grin arrived, "You look much prettier now."

A scream flew out of her mouth as she suddenly lunged foreword and pushed me. The grin on my face left. The barrier keeping people from falling over the edge passed under my back. The slut's face was a mixture of shock, fear, and regret. Uncle George, Coach Evans, and Miss Hagraves stared at me in shock. So did the rest of the students that had gathered around.

And then they were gone. All that was left was the blue sky and someone screaming.

…Wait…

That's me!

/

Curious? Well that's where everything went dark and pain coursed throughout my body. To put it simply, I just died. I, Lianna Martucio, just died. And it started out as such a good day too.

It was beautiful. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and it was the perfect weather for short shorts! Unfortunately my roommate was Ashley Mason, aka the slut. She's also the school bully. Since our last names are so close together we got paired up as roommates for the field trip to Hoover Dam.

That's where it all went down hill. We were at Hoover Dam taking in the sights when the slut started bullying a freshman. So I did what I always did when I saw her bullying someone, I stepped in.

And by stepped in I mean I jerked the freshman away and kicked the slut in the shin. Now normally the slut just kicks me back, but today she must've been on her period. Instead of kicking she slapped me. That's when we started yelling each other and fighting.

Then Uncle George, our school's Principal, made us "apologize". And we finally get to the part where the slut accidentally pushes me over the edge of Hoover Dam and I fall to my death.

…_If I died…how the hell am I remembering everything?_

I struggled to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. It was as if I didn't even have eyelids. _Damnit._ My arm gave a slight twitch as pain suddenly flared up within it. I whimpered as it got worse. It felt as if something in my arm simply snapped.

More pain washed through me. My body finally registering the pain on my back and knee. A slight cry escaped me as I did my best to curl into myself. _How the hell did I survive that fall?_

I practically willed my eyes to open. And they did. Just not in the way I expected.

Light slowly filtered into my eyes. As if someone turned on the lights in that slow manner to piss someone off. The colors were sharper than I was used to. What's weirder, words were flashing across my vision.

Optics: Onlining

_Damage: Critical_

_Left Arm Energon Line: Critical Condition_

_Right Leg: Critical Condition_

_Energon Levels: 14% and Dropping_

The words practically flew away from me as something sounded above me. Almost like a jet's engine.

I willed myself to look up despite the pain. I wanted to know why a jet was at Hoover Dam.

What the hell?

That _jet _isn't a jet. It looked jet-_ish_, just pointier. And deadlier. And much fucking scarier.

I winced again as pain pulsed through me. _It hurts. _I let another whimper out as I closed my eyes- somehow. Tears were leaking form them.

"What's this?" My entire self froze. That voice was sort of robotic and dark. "A sparkling? Hehehe." Something picked me up, and it wasn't gentle about it either. "Don't cry. You're barely feeling anything." Something tightened around me, causing me to cry out in a series of whirls and whines.

There was no time to wonder over the noises that escaped me as I was suddenly dropped. The voice from before let out a pained yell as metal clanged together.

The pain intensified as I slammed against something metal, feeling it gently curl around me.

More whimpers left me when I heard guns and cannons going off. Right above me.

An almost metallic scream rang thru the air, followed by that dark voice. "Damn you Autobot scum!" There was a strange sound and then the sound of a jet flying away.

I gave a few pained whines as I was brought against smoother metal. It was warm.

A gruff voice suddenly broke through he silence. "It's all right little one. I'm gonna get you to safety. Just don't start crying." _This one sounds…nice…_

I let out a whirl _how the hell am I making these noises _from curiosity. I wanted to see who and what was holding me.

My _eyes _'opened' and the thing holding me filled my vision.

…

A screech flew out of my mouth, paining my ears.

I was looking up at a giant robot. A complete honest to fucking god robot. A scary honest to fucking god robot. Who was cringing from my screech.

"Shh! Shh! Quiet! It's all right! Please! Please stop screaming!" The robot began to freak out. It was shushing me and pulling faces that looked kind of funny. I eventually calmed down, but was still scared of it. "Thank Primus. I'm sorry for scaring you little one." It seemed genuine and now that I think about this 'it' sounded masculine. So this 'it' was a he. "I'm gonna take you to a friend of mine. He'll getcha fixed up. I'm Ironhide by the way."

Ironhide _strange name_ pulled me against what I'm going to assume is his chest and began running. He seemed to know where he was going and occasionally stopped to shoot a few other robots.

He eventually came upon two robots that he didn't shoot at. The shorter one was silver and had blue eyes, I think they're eyes. The other one, who was also shorter than Ironhide, was sort of yellow and red. He had blue eye things too.

And Ironhide here, he was sort of shiny black and way bigger than the other two. His eye thingies were blue too. _Is that a trend or something?_

"Ratchet!" He yelled. "I need ya help!" He shoved his hands towards the yellow robot, Ratchet maybe, who immediately snatched me up.

Ratchet was probably a male too.

He stared at me as I felt a tingling sensation pass thru me. It was weird, but nice.

"Where the frag did you find a sparkling?" He asked.

Ironhide spoke up behind me, resulting in me turning to look at him with a whirl. _Again with the noises. _"In Starscream's claws. He was trying to squeeze the spark outta 'im."

"Where'd e snatch 'im from?" I turned to look at the silver one, assuming that it was him that spoke. Assuming that this was also a guy.

Ironhide gently set one of his fingers on my head. "Probably from his Seita's arms."

Words flashed across my vision again.

Energon Levels: 5% and Dropping Stasis Lock: Imminent

I shook my head from the wooziness that suddenly overcame me. _Stasis lock?_

"This isn't good." I looked up at Ratchet with a curious whirl. _Why is there two of him?_ "His back is scratched up! The energon line in his left arm is broken! He has no right leg," _No…right leg?…What?_, "And he's about to go into Stasis Lock from energon loss!"

Stasis Lock: Imminent

"Oh Primus," he muttered.

Stasis Lock: Imminent

Everything suddenly started to darken.

Stasis Lock: In Progress

"What is it?" The silver one asked.

Stasis Lock: In Progress

I could barely see anything.

Stasis Lock: In Progress

"She's a femme." Ratchet whispered.

Stasis Lock: Enabled

/

Seita- Mother 


	2. Chapter 2

Optics: Onlining

_Energon Levels: 96%_

When I woke up I didn't know what to think. The last thing I could remember was three giant robots, talking and holding me as if I was extremely fragile. They were…nice, from what I could remember.

I moved to sit up to get a better look at the room I was in, but my left arm, the one I was using to push myself up, collapsed on me. It was sore, very sore. And now that I think about it, so was my right leg. _Well of course it's sore. Ratchet said it was missing. _I looked down at where my leg used to be. _I though it wasn't there…Wait!_

My leg bent, despite the pain, and was brought onto my lap. It wasn't a normal leg though. It wasn't. It was made up of metal and wires. Almost robotic.

A finger moved to trace over the wiring, but I stopped. This time it was my hand that was made of metal and wires. _Did they replace my hand or something? _My eyes slid up my arm; growing more frightened the farther I looked. It was entirely robotic! _What the hell? _I looked at the rest of my body. _WHAT THE HELL?_ I don't think it's normal to suddenly find your body gone and replaced with a fucking robotic one. Not normal at all.

I almost screamed. Almost. My mouth was open and everything. I would've screamed, but there was a robot in front of me. Ratchet. He was standing with his back to me. _What did he do to me?_ I had to get away from him. I wasn't going to allow him to do anything else to my body!

Silently I began to scoot over to the edge; which was harder than you would think. It probably took me a total of ten minutes to get there. And when I did I had to stop and think of how I was actually going to get down. It was like a thirty-foot drop or something like that. I don't know, I'm not good at math.

I almost gave up when I caught sight of something.

There were some pipings near me. They looked small enough for me to grab hold of; which was surprising since everything in this room was fucking large.

I scooted over to it, hoping that when I got there I could reach it. If I couldn't…well then I was screwed.

When I finally made it there I let out a silent sigh of relief; it didn't seem like a normal sigh though. The piping was close enough for me to reach.

I reached out and grasped the piping. My arm was still sore, but if I were going to escape I would have to ignore it. As best I can. I scooted off the rest of the table like thing I was on and winced at the nearly inaudible clang that came from my metal body hitting the pipe. Luckily Ratchet didn't appear to hear me.

I slid down to the floor. When I landed my legs were jarred a little. Resulting in me having to bight back a groan. I didn't really trust my legs to actually support my weight yet, but I wasn't, no wouldn't, allow myself to escape by crawling.

My head rose as a clanging noise came closer and closer. It was rhythmic. Almost like footsteps. In fact, they probably were footsteps considering how large these robots were.

As quietly as I could I limped over to what appeared to be a door. It had to be one. It was different from the rest of the walls. They were all smooth. Shelves here and there. The 'door' though was indented, pushed further into the wall. And it wasn't smooth, it had designs on it. It was pretty.

My hand had touched the patterned metal when it had suddenly slid open.

I gaped in shock as the one who found me, Ironhide I think, entered the room. He didn't even notice me as he began speaking to Ratchet. But the moment he was out of the, now confirmed, doorway it began to close.

A split second decision later and I found myself diving out the room as the door slid shut.

I landed the same time it closed. Its clang muffled out my clang from when I landed.

A grin found its way onto my face; which felt weird from stretching the metal plates on it. Phase one of Lianna's escape plan complete. Onto Phase two, consisting of actually getting away from the robots base, assuming this _is_ a base.

I took a step forward only to land on my hands and knees. My leg was begging to really hurt. _Looks like I'm crawling. Damnit._

And that's what I did. I crawled. For what felt like hours; which honestly only a few minutes.

I wasn't even around the first corner when there was two shouts from the room I escaped from. The door opened and in panic leapt to my feet and dove into an open room next to me.

Two pairs of thundering footsteps passed by me, neither stopping. I gave a sigh before looking around the room I escaped to.

It was neat. Tidy. Almost like an office. The reason I say that is because in the middle of the room there was a giant structure, like a desk.

Now that I think about it the other room was sort of like a doctor's office, or even a hospital room. _If it was a doctor's room…I kinda feel bad for leaving, even though they were experimenting one. Should I go back?…Nah, I'll just hide out here. Come up with an actual Phase two plan._

I eventually broke from my thoughts by trying to walk.

I ended up slamming into the ground with a pained scream. Not only did my leg decide to collapse on me, I had tried to use my arms to stop myself from falling. My left arm was jarred from the fall; I'm pretty sure I felt something snap from within it.

That's how another robot me. He, I'm assuming that every robot here is a he, found me by his foot, curled up. I was grasping my pained arm and whimpering (metallic whimpering) when he gently lifted me up. His hand was black and white, so the rest of his body probably was too.

He turned and left the room muttering to himself; and he kept fidgeting too. The fidgeting wasn't doing any good seeing as his hand would me; thus moving my arm, causing me to cry every time.

The grip I had on my arm tightened as something leaked from it. _I don't think that's a good thing._

"It's all right. I sent a comm. link to everyone. We're going to meet in the Med Bay," he entered the room I had escaped from. I bit back a groan. _Great I'm back. _"Ratchet's ETA ten seconds."

And just like that, then seconds later Ratchet ran into the room and grabbed me. Another tingling sensation ran through me, similar to the one I had felt earlier.

"She didn't hurt herself as bad as I thought." His fingers came closer to me and did something scary. They changed. They became smaller, like smaller fingers and tools I think. They were scary.

I whimpered and scrambled as far back as I could to get away from his 'devil' hands. They simply came closer and closer, scaring the shit outta me.

In my fright I seemed to send something out. A feeling almost. As if I was trying to latch onto something, so that I wouldn't feel so alone. Almost instantly I felt something latch onto that feeling.

I could feel someone else's emotions. And I think they could feel mine.

A word flashed through my mind as if I had always known it, just forgotten it. It held a meaning, I knew it did.

The 'devil' hand came closer as I instinctively whispered something.

"Banit…"

They faltered for a moment before coming even closer.

"Banit."

They were about a foot away when that rhythmic thudding occurred. Someone was coming towards us.

"Banit!"

The 'devil' hand touched my arm and leg and I screamed.

"BANIT!"

The door slid open and someone stomped in. I was ripped from Ratchet's hold and into another's. They're hand curled around me and they growled. Over that…that…_bond_ I felt something being sent towards me. Feelings.

Anger. Protectiveness. Love. Confusion. And calmness.

Even though it freaked me out, it still calmed me.

"What the frag were you doing?" It sounded as if Ironhide had said that, I guess that means he's the one holding me.

"I was simply trying to fix her arm and leg. She somehow got her leg out of socket and she re-snapped the energon line in her arm." The anger being sent to me lessened. "She probably had a bad experience with a medic." _Actually its because you have freaking 'devil' hands._

"Ironhide. It would be for the best if Ratchet fixed her now." It was the robot from before. "I can see the…energon…leaking…" There was a crash causing me to jump in fright.

"Well Prowl glitched." Ironhide opened his hand before pressing two of his fingers against my front and back. "I'll hold her, you fix her. I'll see what I can do about calming her."

I watched Ratchet node before his 'devil' hand neared me again. Ironhide's fingers held me still even though I struggled. It wasn't hard for him considering our size difference.

A calm feeling was suddenly pushed towards me. It was trying to help me; it wasn't working too well.

I screeched as the 'devil' hand touched me. They moved _into _my limbs and I could _feel _them. I felt them moving around _inside _me.

The one in my leg grabbed my bone (_do I even have bones now?_) and moved it before jamming it into something. I screeched even louder. It felt like when I had my shoulder popped back into place.

The one in my arm had grabbed hold of some tubes, wires maybe. Two tubes were bought together, as if they were about to be re-connected. And if the pain in my arm was anything to go by, they were.

"There we go. Now all I have to do is scan her one more time," the tingling sensation returned, "And she's good."

Ironhide removed his fingers, but still held onto me. He curled his fingers around me and bought me to his chest. It was warm for some reason.

"What about Prowl?" He asked.

"Give him a couple of minutes, he'll wake up." Ratchet's 'devil' hand returned to its original shape just as the door opened.

Six _other _robots entered the room.

The biggest one was red and blue. Another was yellow and black. There were two silver ones, one from when Ironhide had found me. And the last two with one being red and the other being yellow.

"So where's da lil' femme?" The one from before asked.

I was brought away from Ironhide's chest to enter everyone's vision.

"Ah. There's da lil' lady. Mah name's Jazz." He brought one of his fingers up and rubbed my head. It felt nice. I think I purred.

It seemed as if Jazz dubbed himself the introducer, 'cause he randomly began giving out everyone's name.

He pointed to the red and blue one, "Dat's Optimus Prime, our leader. Dat one," he pointed to the robot that had collapsed, "is Prowl. He glitched. Now don ya go repeating dat ya hear?" _What's glitch even mean? _He pointed to the other silver one, "Dat's Wheeljack, our mad scientist." The black and yellow one was next. "Dat's Bumblebee."

He was going to continue, but the red one cut him off.

"Aww you're so adorable." He snatched me from Ironhide, who growled, and held me in front of his face. "My name is Sideswipe and this," he turned me to look at the yellow one, "is my twin Sunstreaker, but you can call him Sunny."

"Don't call me Sunny."

Sideswipe ignored Sunstreaker and had me look at Ratchet. "This is the Hatchet. He's evil. Don't get on his bad side otherwise he'll weld your aft to the ceiling."

Ratchet twitched. "Be glad you're holding the sparkling Sideswipe. Otherwise you'll find _your _aft welded to the ceiling."

"Noted." He turned me to look at Ironhide. "And this is Ironhide. He-"

'Would like it if you gave him back his sparkling." Ironhide snatched me from Sideswipe as another crash was heard. "Since when did Prowl wake up?"

"You never mentioned having a sparkling." Optimus said.

"Yeah, since when did you have one?" Bumblebee spoke up.

"Since Hatchet scared her enough to latch onto my spark."

"Looks like you're her dad now," something clicked inside me. The word I was saying earlier, Banit, meant father. "What's her name?"

"Uh…"

Sunstreaker broke in. "Black-"

"-star." Sideswipe finished.

_Blackstar? I kinda like that. But I already have a name; I guess Blackstar will have to do._

"Looks like she likes it." Ironhide brought me to his chest. "My little Blackstar."

/

Incase you're wondering, Bumblebee hasn't lost his voice yet. They haven't gone to Earth yet to find the glasses, but they will.

**Banit (Baw-nit) – Father**

/


End file.
